Joke Book
by Princess Kana
Summary: Well... Yachiru was bored because Kenny is away and she finds a glimmering joke book see what happens!


Hey everyone I'm back

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! Sorry, I know, you wanted to hear from someone famous right?

Hey everyone I'm back! This is a little story I was thinking of and I think that it may surprise a few with the direction that I am going. Also, this little story is dedicated to my geometry teacher who gave me the inspiration aka the stupid jokes in the first chapter. Also, I am not editing until someone tells me what to do. Honestly, I don't want to wait for a beta reader so just review if you want to fix my story somehow. Oh and I call Abari fire-pony. His hair is red and in a ponytail. FIRE-PONY!! lol

Tidbit of a summary: Yachiru is bored because Kenny is away, so she grabs a joke book and goes nuts. Also there will be candy addiction.

Chapter one: A Joke in Their Midst

Yachiru sighed as she flipped through the pages of her completed coloring book. Kenny's office was usually her playpen when he was away, and he was gone with Baldy to the real world… again! He promiced her that he would take her the next time he was going but did he take her? _Noooooooo_. "I should've gone anyway," She pouted to herself. The Shimigami Women's Society Meeting wasn't for another day, and her boredom was reaching to the point of insanity.

Looking for another coloring book, her huge anime eyes caught hold of a glimmering book. "Ooooo!" She exclaimed, hoping that it was another good book.

She leaped on the bookshelf, almost knocking it over and frowned. It looked like one of those _boring_ books that Shorty-kun usually reads. One time, he actually tired to give her one of those _books_ to read. Ugh! There weren't even any pictures! So, she grabbed her safety scissors and made paper dollies. But, once Shorty-kun realized what she had done, he never let her into his office again. She wondered why he even read those things, oh well. They made really good dolly paper.

This book looked different somehow. It was all glittery, and it had funny faces on the cover. They looked as if they were laughing hysterically. She sighed as she began to open up the tome, honestly what else did she have to do for the rest of the day? Peering at the pages she slowly began to read, "What does a 500lb canary say?" She wondered at the interesting topic and then noticed that the answer was right below it. Instant gratification! "Chirp?" She coked her head to the side. What was this strange book? Stopping after the thought, she realized that this was Kenny's special book. No one was supposed to know about it and she was never EVER supposed to touch it. ever. A huge grin appeared on her face, revenge! Kenny would never leave her for Baldy again!

After hopping off the bookshelf, she wondered who she should say one of these 'jokes' to next. Hmmmm… maybe Fire-pony would be amused. She knew that he was still working, but oh the better. He was probably thinking about less Shorty. Yeah uhh… Rukia! He he he, she was thinking on the dark side today.

Fire-pony was at his desk, grumbling about all of the silly paperwork he had to do yet. A few seconds into his paperwork, he would look at a picture of less Shorty and sigh. Ewwww… old people love. She skipped straight up to him and attached her hands to the top of his desk and pulled herself up. She already had the perfect joke ready for him.

Renji was looking in surprise at seeing the little futaichou. What business did she have here? Oh God… where is that candy? He knew that he had placed it somewhere. At times when Renji was busy and that cotton candy hairball of hyper would come over to try and 'play' he would often throw candy out the door. She would be gone in less than a second. Yet, he couldn't find it. Cursing silently he waited for her to speak.

"Fire-pony!!" Yachiru squealed. She was scattering his reports everywhere. A few even glided out the door.

Poor Renji gasped in alarm. Those reports had taken him all day to complete, and if his captain found out. He shuddered at the very thought of it. Byakuya could be one of the scariest people on the planet. Once, Renji was tied to a cherry blossom tree and the futaichou was certain that his captain was going to use his bankai on him. Renji had always turned his paperwork on time in a neatly fashion since then. Yet… would Kenpachi's punishment for ignoring that little ball of pink even worse? He decided to not find that out today.

"What do you want?" Renji said quickly to try and get her away as quickly as possible.

Yachiru smiled as she began her merriment, "Ask me… if I am a polar bear."

"What?" Renji had asked, dumfounded. What type of question was that? And had Yachiru even seen a polar bear? He raised his right eyebrow to give her a questioning glance.

"I said," she began again, "ask me if I am a polar bear!!"

"Alright, fine," tattoo face huffed, "are you a polar bear?"

She giggled vivaciously as she took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!!" and she quickly sped out of the room. Renji fell on the back of his chair as he was still in shock. What had gotten into that girl today? Shaking his head, he really worried about her mentality. Really, she was practically Kenpachi's child with the way she acted around that creep. Renji had to get up though, or he would have to face the unremitting wrath of his taichou, something that he never wanted to do again.

Yachiru laughed in amusement as she ran away from Fire-Pony. Her first target had been a success, yet who to play with next? She was now slowing down as she grabbed a large bag of candy as she kept on going. Mmmmmmmm candy.

Well! That was interesting was it not? Just make sure to review. Also okashi means candy. I'll think that I'll use it in my next chapter. Maybe…


End file.
